With the development of the communication technology, video communication has been widely used in work places and people's lives in general, such as remote video conference of a company, video chat with friends from different places. However, users of a remote video communication system cannot look directly into each other's eyes. The reason is that the eyes displayed on the display are spaced apart from the camera. As a result, users cannot make direct eye contact with each other when using the remote video communication system, thereby undermining the communication experience. At the same time, a video player can only be used to display video and cannot display different videos or views according to users' different visual directions.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.